Sunlight Spirits
by AFutureNovelist
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Constantine claimed as a Defisate. Constantine makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the Humans and the Innocents. R R please!
1. Chapter 1

Looking down upon the cliff, Constantine noticed odd things. Not just any odd things that were to be noticed about dangerous cliffs, or spooky ones at that. No, she noticed the weirdest things of all the spooky and dangerous things in the world. There was a small shadow in the deepest, darkest part of the pit. Now, any one in the world would think that this was a normal shadow just casting from the cliff, but Constantine had an apt to notice the weirdest things about any thing, anywhere, any one, and any place. So, naturally on this daunting night after every thing that had just happened, she was standing at the cliffs edge speculating over the little shadow just standing there doing nothing.

How odd, thought Constantine, is that not my shadow? Curiously, she waved her arms as she watched the shadowy figure. When the shadowy figure did not move, but simply stayed still, she called down to the figure. "Excuse me little shadow. Why do you not move when I move? Are you not my own?" yelled Constantine. When the echo of her words reached the bottom of the pit, the figure seemed to have understood and finally moved. Ghost-like and swift-like, the shadowy figure gradually made its way up to the tip top of the cliff where Constantine was standing. As the shadow grew larger and larger, it showed its true form. The outline of the shadow was humanly, like a human body has recently been forming there. As the shadow settled itself in front of Constantine, she saw the black shredded flesh-like skin looked like as if it was about to fall off the humanly form. The mouth and eye sockets were eyeless and toothless and black pitted.

Constantine didn't know what to think about the creature. Here she was partly human and partly Stanacky, claimed as a Defisate, it was hard for her to take the entire creature in at one time. the shadowy figure stared at her with a dark face and what seemed like good obligations. "You called upon the Shadow your Highness? What are your intentions on this revolting night in which the Death Shadow seems to be in glorious celebration?" the Shadow creature spoke every word in a hoarsely whisper with a wince, as if the very intention of speaking was too much to handle in his condition.

"I was wondering why you would not move with my physical movements. Are ou my shadow or do you belong to another? The truth must be told immediately." Constantine spoke with a rush and she regretted it as soon as she spoke the words too hurriedly. "Ahhhh. The Highness is worried that the Black One might seek out the traitor and take his rightful revenge?" asked the Shadow. Then it inhaled deeply and had an unreadable facial expression. " is that fright I sense in the bloodstream beating through the Heart that the Highness salvaged from the Daughter of Lies after the Fight of Fires?" the Shadow said with a sly smirk on his face. " the Highness does not seem as strong and as ruthless as she may want to appear I see…"

"What I seem to be is none of your business and none of your concern. The deed has been done and the blood of the Daughter of Lies has been spilt by my hands and shall stain for all eternity. My actions are clear and should ring true to your expectations, Sir." Constantine spat at the Shadow. "What are your supposed 'true' intentions young Defisate?" asked the Shadow.

"The extermination of the Daughter of Lies is as well as known to the world of Aussie. The world, however, does not need to know the reasons and Prophecies. It is not ready to be acknowledged or renowned in this life time or many to come. When the time peeks for the world to have knowledge of it, then they shall know. Until then, they must be ignorant to them." Constantine explained to the Shadow. "Please explain what you ask of me Highness, fore you are not being blunt." Asked the Shadow out of mere curiosity.

Constantine sighed with frustration and arrogance. Constantine was too proud of her actions and yet, she couldn't help but feel the sorrow, pain and suffering for the Humans for the decades to come. "The task I ask of you would be to cast the Spell of Sacrifice over the Humans and let them not know what happened tonight at the Red Full Moon, the People are claimed as Innocents and need be stay that way until The White One makes the proclamation that they are to be announced to." Constantine pleaded to the Shadow. She never, in her entire Defisate life, asked for so much from a Shadow.

"Had you not been the Sister of Dreams and the Mother of Memories, I would turn away and damn what was left of your soul and humanity to the deepest pits of Tarter," said the Shadow with such hatred. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM INFORMING YOU?" exclaimed the Shadow. "YES, I DO!" screamed Constantine, "DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I WOULD RATHER TAKE THE PLACE OF THE DAUGHTER OF LIES AND BE DONE WITH THIS SUFFERING DEED THAN BE THE DEFISATE THAT KILLED A _DAUGHTER?_ ONLY THE WHITE ONE AND GOLD ONE HAVE THE UNDERSTANDING FOR ME! ALL I ASK IS THE SAFETY AND PROTECTION OF THE INNOCENTS AND HUMANS!" Constantine screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. The Shadow merely watched and listened with intent on giving her what she had asked, but the Shadow still wanted more reasoning from her.

"ALL OVER THE WORLD OF AUSSIE THE DEFISATES ARE DYING OUT BECAUSE OF LACK OF BRAVERY AND COURAGE! WELL, NOT ME! I AM NOT GOING TO BE ANOTHER DEFISATE SHELL FOR FEAR ANS SCARCITY, MY STAND IS HERE NA DNOW!" Constantine's hands curled into bone whitening fists and sobbing a red faced cry of defeat.

Constantine's body did not feel the same. It started to get colder and colder. A smile of relief started to spread across her face. "You are one to be reckoned with I see young Defisate. As you know by now, the Spell of Sacrifice is being cast. In a few moments the spell will spread through your body and will ice over every inch of your body, thus not releasing any part of your soul…your Highness, you are the only Defisate in the world of Aussie I know that would make the ultimate sacrifice of not letting your soul rest for the innocence of the People and Humans." The Shadow told Constantine. Her body was already hardening and starting to ice over with the clearest and brightest blue. The Shadow stroked her face and said aloud a prayer for the Royal Defisate.

"_Red Leader Red Leader_

_I'm On A Dark Path_

_I Know I've Sinned, Fore Your Looking Like Wrath._

_White Leader White Leader_

_Give Love And Teach Pray_

_I Know I've Sinned, Fore I've Gone Astray."_

The Shadow, finally completing his task, floated only for a second more longer and then the black shredded flesh-like skin fell off the Shadow and on to the ground as dead leaves and the Shadow saw the morning sun rising up from the horizon and waited for the peek of Light to show through. After a second of wait, the first Blessed Light blazed through the misty Shadow and released the First Human Spirit engulfed from inside to the World of Aussie.

The Human Spirit did not see any trace of Constantine's iced over body. The Human Spirit did not even see the battle field of which The Defisate had defeated the Daughter of Lies and stole her heart as her own that way Constantine could Feel. The Human Spirit only saw what he wanted to see: LIFE


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one! So, I created this story and I also own all the characters in it. My friends loved the first story and I hope every one else does too! Since no one knows what a Stanacky is, every thing will be explained and hopefully understood. Please read and Review!

Thanks

_The New World_

_This place is so beautiful! _Thought Noen excitedly, looking over every thing in sight. _What is this place? Every thing looks so marvelous! _Noen walked across the green grassy grounds seeing and feeling every thing he could. While Noen was walking around and enjoying himself, something happened…he didn't know what it was, but he had the urgent need to walk. He wasn't sure where or why, but he knew he had to. It was like a deep feeling that he knew that he must do the involuntary action or something horrible might happen, something he might not like or need to know at the time.

Noen started to walk toward a clearing that was opposite of the dark, mysterious forest that had shadows walking behind the trees. Noen had not noticed the shadows, but they were there, walking around waiting for their time to come out and show their true colors that the world would eventually need to see and need to know about. Noen, being the First Human Spirit, unfortunately unknown to the fact but in due time would soon find out, he ignored the shadows in the forest and kept walking the opposite way of the forest.

Noen had walked for more than 5 miles without realizing that he had came upon a soft dirt road that looked like it lead into the mountains. While walking all this way, Noen was feeling lonely. He often wondered if he was the only one in this place he was in. _what is this place called any way? _ Noen thought to himself. He wandered on and on until he looked in the sky and saw smoke. Noen's eyes got big and round in surprise. _Smoke? Why would there be smoke if I'm the only one here?_ Noen thought. In pure curiosity Noen started running toward the smoke as fast as his new legs would let him. When Noen came around a small hill that the smoke was behind he saw something that amazed him and brought a tiny tear to his eye.

The smoke was coming from a chimney at a brown thatch house that looked like it was barely holding up by dry mud, sticks and stones. The stones surrounding the house were side by side for some reason. Small patches of grass were scattered around the front yard, the rest was covered with dirt. Noen starred at the house with amazement.

While Noen was still starting at the house, the front door opened and a girl walked out with a basket. Noen's heart skipped a beat and his breath stopped. He had never seen anything like her. She was so beautiful. She had long blonde hair that curled at the end and settled below her shoulders. She was slim and tanned. She walked with grace and looked like she just floated across the ground. As she was walking toward a garden, she looked his way and Noen and the girl locked eyes for a brief second.

Then she walked to the porch and set her basket down and looked back at him and looked away again, as if something was wrong. Noen looked down and saw what the girl was meaning, Noen was bare naked. He had been walking around not seeing any one or any thing and so nothing mattered. Utterly embarrassed he searched for a bush and hid behind it to cover himself. The girl had saw that he was covered and went inside, moments later she came out with a blanket and started toward him. As she got closer her appearance became more and more comprehensible.

She had the bluest, crystal clearest eyes that he had ever seen. They shone through her blonde bangs that were hanging in front of her face. She had high cheek bones that were blushing. She stood in front of him and handed him the blanket she brought out. He took it from her and their hands touched, they looked at each other. They didn't say any thing, just looked at each other. He wrapped the blanket around himself and walked out from behind the bush.

"Thanks." Noen said to her. He held out his hand and looked at her again. "I'm Noen. Who are you?" The girl looked at his hand in confusion. Apparently she didn't understand what he wanted her to do. After Noen got the idea that she didn't understand, he lowered his hand and asked her name again. She smiled and spoke with a perk in her voice, "I am claimed as Amaris." she blushed a little more while talking to him. _I really wish I had some clothes right now!_ Noen thought loudly. Amaris looked around and back at Noen. "Would you like to come inside and have some thing to eat?" Amaris asked Noen. Noen thought to himself, _food? I am very hungry. When was the last time I ate? Have I ever eaten? Why can't I remember anything?_ Amaris broke Noen's train of thought by asking him again. He finally said yes and they started toward the door of the thatch house. When they both walked in however, Amaris's mother looked at him and gasped, then she crossed herself and kneeled on the floor and bowed speaking in graceful language to Noen. "Mother, what are you doing?" Amaris asked her mother.

Amaris's mother looked up again at Noen with tears in her eyes and said softly, "The First Human Spirit has willingly opened his graces unto my home and blessed my soul and yours as well. It is said that the single touch from The First Human Spirit means marks you as it's mate for life." Noen and Amaris looked at each other with confused looks. Noen also looked behind him and around him. _Who is she talking about? What's a Human Spirit? _Noen thought to himself? The woman was speaking with high confidence that he didn't speak his confusion out loud. Then, just as Noen was thinking in his head, the woman began walking toward him with slight precaution. He didn't know what to do. He stood there with the blanket wrapped around him and watching this woman walk to him like he was something special. "You, are the First Human Spirit." The woman said to Noen. She looked at Amaris and then looked back at Noen. Then she did the strangest thing, she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened and she took every breath with taste. "You have already chosen another Spirit I see. Well, I must say, I never thought I would live to see the day that my daughter would be chosen to be the mate of The First Human Spirit." The woman said.

Thanks for reading every one!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I own every one in this story!


End file.
